7 momentos BBxRae ( Aportado por CristianLoganBj11)
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Una historia dividida en 7 momentos en que tienen que ver con la relación más asombrosa de todo el mundo. (Aporte BBxRae Week 2014) - Completo...
1. 1 momento: Discusión

**7 momentos BBxRae: **

**Hola hola:**

**Este fic hace parte de la ya pasada semana BBxRae, implantado en Tumblr, que fue implantado desde el 19 al 25 de enero del 2014. Así que quería celebrar esta importante festividad con una mini historia que tiene que ver con los 7 momentos, comenzando desde una discusión difícil, hasta terminar en una inolvidable boda de este par. Se que lo hice muy tarde, pero ojala lo disfruten.**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten de esta historia...**

_**Ps: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. Pertenecen a DC Cómica.**_

7 momentos BBxRae

Por: CristianLoganBj11

1momento: Discusión...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ese día fue totalmente fatídico, un día en que todo se descontroló como si no hubiera mañana. Todo había sucedido en la Torre T. Nuestros Titanes habían llegado agotados, luego de una difícil lucha contra Control Freak. Chico Bestia fue el primero en llegar, saltaba de alegría por que adivino todo lo que sabia sobre la televisión.

Los otros llegaron hasta el living y descansaban de relajo. Star, como siempre abrazo como aplanadora al chico verde...

-Oh amigo Chico Bestia, estoy feliz por que has vencido al malvado Control Freak. No sabes la alegría que tengo...-

-Star...no...pué...do...res...pi...Rar...- el chico verde intento hablar.

-cof cof- Robín dijo celosamente.

Starfire se separa de abrazar al chico verde, por lo cual regresa con Robin; Cyborg también se dispuso a celebrar...

-Vaya bestita- Cy le da una palmada a la espalda del muchacho -No puedo creer que hayas vencido a ese gordo fanático, sinceramente te envidio-

-Y pensabas que estaba perdiendo el tiempo viendo television-

-Buen trabajo Chico Bestia- Robin dijo normalmente, aun abrazando a Starfire -sinceramente te felicito-

-Gracias Robin.- Bestita asiente a su líder. -¿Algo que decir Rae?- y ve con ojos de alegría.

-Si- y la empática ve con repugnancia al joven -Soy Raven, no Rae. !¿Cuando lo vas a entender?!-

-Como quieras Rae. ¿Que piensas acerca de lo que le hice a Freak?-

-Algo estúpido- Responde Rae monótonamente.

-¿Como que algo estúpido?-

-Ya sabes, algo totalmente idiota y tonto.-

Chico Bestia empezó a enojarse. Cada vez que él siempre salvaba a cualquier villano, Raven ni siquiera le decia gracias, en vez de eso, decía que era un tonto sin sentido. La discusión estaba por empeorarse...

-¿Por que me dices que lo que hice fue idiota y tonto?-

-Como dije, perdías tu tiempo viendo la televisión todos los días. Eso para mi es muy tonto-

-ja, por no menos no me encierro en mi cuarto "meditando"- Chico Bestia seguía enojado.

-¿Disculpa?- El enojo de Raven comenzaba.

-Si, me imagino que hablas con espíritus del inframundo, planeando mi muerte-

-¡Escucha imbécil, yo no hago eso!- Algunas cosa comenzaron a volar. -Por lo menos no hago bromas ni chistes estúpidos a cualquiera-

-Y yo no leo, siempre comparto cosas con los demas-

-Amigos, yo no quiero que sigan haciendo lo que los humanos hacen cuando algo se disgusta. Por favor, vuelvan a ser amigos- Starfire intervino amablemente.

-!No te metas!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Star se quedó sin habla y abrazó fuertemente a Robin. Comenzó a llorar, pero la discusión seguía...

-Con los demás eres una chica amable ,pero ¡¿Por que eres fría conmigo?!-

-¡Para que dejes de ser como un niño!-

-¡Incluso después que vencieras a Trigon, sigues siendo totalmente despiadada!-

-¡Mira quien habla, el " bromista" del mundo!-

-Aaahh si, ¡pues tu eres una zombie, porque no muestras tus emociones!-

-¡Y tu eres un desaseado sin conciencia, eres un puerco!-

-¡Y tu eres una estúpida, que siempre se mete en mía asuntos!-

-¡Y tú un idiota que siempre me molesta contando chistes y haciendo bromas!-

Algunas cosas en la torre seguían volando, el par estaba enojado al tope; Los demás estaban muy asustados por en momento en que estaban viviendo. Si, tuvieron discusiones anteriormente, pero este era la peor que hayan experimentado...

-¡Tu siempre andas pensando en el estúpido de Malchior o Aqualad!- Bestita gritó.

-¡Por lo menos ellos no son tan idiotas como tú!- Recalcó enojadamente Rae.

-¡Bruja!-

-¡Bestia!-

-¡Diosa del inframundo!-

-¡Estúpido animal-

-Sabes que, me arrepiento de haberte conocido-

-Lo mismo digo-

-¡Sádica despiadada!-

-¡Hongo verde estúpido!.-

-Tu...tu...- Chico Bestia no tenia palabras para seguir recriminando a Raven, pero lo que ella diría cambiaría todo...

-Ahora no puedes insultarme, escoria de la naturaleza, no mereces vivir. !Desearía que murieras y que te fueras con tus padres estúpidos al infierno!:-

Chico Bestia se quedo sin palabras, esas palabras fueron como un veneno tóxico que destruyó su autoestima; Raven se había pasado de la discusión, que hizo al Chico correr a su habitación a llorar. La empática sintió un dolor en el, que hizo caer lágrimas en su rostro. Así que se fue su habitación y lloró, sintiendo culpa por mencionar de forma gutural sobre los padres del muchacho. Sin embargo, esa noche habrían consecuencias que lo cambiaría todo...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bueno, espero sus sugerencias o opiniones y nos vemos pronto con el siguiente momento BBxRae... :D**


	2. 2 momento: Soledad

**Parte 2: Soledad**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Aquí subo el segundo momento BBxRae, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a DC Comics.**

7 momentos BBxRae

Por: CristianLoganBj11

2 momento: Soledad.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Para más de noche, la soledad era la única compañía para el pobre Chico Bestia, recordó el cruel momento cuando Raven dijo que se muriera y que se fuera con sus padres al infierno. Lloraba con un profundo dolor en su pecho, y más en su corazón. Sabía que si mencionaba a sus padres, tendría una fuerte depresión que concurriría al camino de su muerte.

Así que caminó fuera de su habitación, anduvo por el pasillo muy cabizbajo, recordó esa discusión con Raven que al principio no importaba, pero lo último le dolió, sintió como si despedazara su sensible corazón. Llegó a la cocina, para llevar algo que realmente necesitaba y no era tofu. Sin embargo, Starfire intervino...

-Buena noche amigo Chico Bestia, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy bien Star- Dijo Chico Bestia, ocultando su dolor y realizando una sonrisa forzada. -Solo vine a comer un plato de Tofu- mintió.

-Glorioso.- Star salta de alegría -¿No quieres ir a la feria conmigo, con nuestros amigos Cyborg y Raven y mi novio Robin?-

-Me encantaría Star, pero mencionaste a Raven y no quiero estar con ella. Lo siento, me quedaré en la Torre, pero gracias.-

-¿Que tienes contra mi amiga Raven?- Curiosamente Star pregunta.

-No tengo nada contra ella, solo es que me odia rotundamente.-

-¿Star?- Se oyó el grito de Robin.

-Lo siento amigo Chico Bestia, pero tengo un compromiso con nuestros amigos-

-No te preocupes Star, diviértete con ellos-

Star abraza, de una forma suave a su amigo verde. Sin embargo, la tos fingida de Robin hace que se separen y la chica alienígena vaya con sus amigos. Al estar totalmente solo, el muchacho agarró un cuchillo de la cocina y corrió desesperadamente a su cuarto.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

En otro lado, se encontraba Raven sentada en su cama, pero no meditaba. Estaba llorando por lo que le había dicho a Chico Bestia acerca de sus padres. Ella sintió una gran culpa, que quiso quedarse sola y no ir con sus amigos. Sorprendentemente, nada explotó, pero igualmente cobijaba su soledad. Las voces de sus emoticlones no se hicieron esperar...

-No quería regañar a Chico Bestia, debo disculparme con él- fue la voz de Tímida.

-No quiero verlo triste- Mencionó Feliz.

-Él se lo merecía, ¿por qué nos dijo bruja?- Rage intervino.

-Pero nosotros le dijimos algo más peor, que se muriera- Conocimiento también lloraba.

-Tienes una oportunidad Rae. Hazlo, ve a disculparte con él- Valiente dijo muy triste.

- Hazlo con todo el corazón- Finalizó Amor.

Raven se limpió sus lágrimas y camino hacia la habitación del joven...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Chico Bestia trajo su cuchillo, entonces empezó a subir la manga y sin dudarlo, comenzó a cortarse sus muñecas mientras lloraba, para librarse de su oscuro dolor. Un color rojo carmesí, corría por la mano, cayendo hasta el suelo. Lo mismo hacía con su otra mano.

"Esto es por mi terrible vida" y corto su brazo izquierdo. "Esto es por mis padres" se autocortó su brazo derecho. "Esto es por mi autoestima-" Y volvió a cortarse su brazo izquierdo. "Y esto, es por Raven" Y se hizo una honda herida por todo el brazo derecho.

El pobre chico lloraba muy adoloridamente, pero lo desahogaba de dolor. Así que se sentó al lado de su cama, con sus brazos en sus rodillas siguió llorando, hasta que al otro lado de su puerta...

-¿Chico Bestia?- era la voz de Raven, muy angustiada. -¿Estás bien?-

-S..si- Respondió Bestita, aun llorando. Raven, por ser empática, sabía que él no estaba bien.

-¡Chico Bestia, abre la puerta!- Insiste Rae con lágrimas.

-Es...toy...bien. Déjame... solo- trataba de decir Chico Bestia;

Sin embargo, Raven traspasó la puerta con su aura oscura y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio al chico que lloraba mientras sus brazos seguían sangrando. Raven se acercó al joven y vio que estaba perdiendo sangre. Ella lo llevo a la enfermería, implanto una manguera en la profunda herida y con sus poderes trató de cicatrizar el resto de las heridas. El chico comenzó a despertar...

-¿Dónde estoy?- el joven habló débilmente.

-Chico Bestia- y Raven lo abraza, al mismo tiempo llora. -¿Por qué hiciste esto?-

-Para desahogarme de mi vida. Pensaba que tú ibas a iluminar mi vida, pero cuando discutimos anteriormente, me dijiste que muriera y eso trataba de hacer- y el chico llora.

-Chico Bestia, perdóname por decirte que te murieras, no quise decirlo.- Raven aun seguía llorando.

-Te perdono Rae, te perdono.- y ella lo abraza fuertemente.

-Voy a dormir contigo, para que no lo vuelvas a hacer- Raven se acurruca al pecho del chico.

-Gracias por no dejarme solo- Y el muchacho sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo, Garfield-

Raven finalmente descansa junto al joven, pues tenía miedo de que el volviera a hacer, sabía que si no hubiera intervenido, también estaba al borde de su propio desastre.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Muy buena situación. ¿Que les ha parecido? Dejenme reviews si algo ando mal. Mañana subiré el tercer momento BBxRae. Nos vemos… :D**


	3. 3 momento: Demonios internos

Parte 3: Demonios internos

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Aquí subo el tercer momento BBxRae, que tiene que ver como sus demonios internos salen a la luz. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**

7 momentos BBxRae

Por: CristianLoganBj11

3 momento: Demonios internos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Esa misma noche, muy de madrugada, mientras Raven yacía sobre el pecho de Chico Bestia, había algo anormal en su cuerpo, que estaba por explotar. Una emoción quería salir y tenía una cruel idea: _Matar_.

Rage desde Nevermore trataba de salir como sea, quería tomar el control de la mente de Raven para matar a esa persona que la hirió: _Chico Bestia_. Simplemente porque en esa discusión, el joven le había dicho que bruja, hecho que Rage se sintiera insultada por esa palabra, que quería despedazarlo con sus propias manos y dejarlo sin existencia.

Raven trataba de descansar, pero la más malvada de sus emoticlones decía esas palabras…

"Sabes que me necesitas, déjame salir" La empática intentaba dormir, pero la voz gutural volvió a hablar. "Déjame salir y juntas haremos nuestro gran deseo… Matar a Chico Bestia".

-No…no- Raven no quería herirlo, no quería ver a su amigo herido, no después que él se cortara sus venas momentos antes.

"Raven, no me dejas otra opción"

Y todo para Raven se desvanecía, comenzó a agarrarse su cabeza y sus ojos amatistas fueron reemplazaron con cuatro ojos rojos, tentáculos salían de su capa y una sonrisa demoniaca se mostró en su rostro. Rage se había librado de sus cadenas y veía como una presa a un dormido, pero debilitado Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia se medio despertó, se vio los brazos que se encontraban cicatrizados; pero se quedó con miedo cuando miró a Raven, siendo controlada por Rage. El cambiaformas empezó a temblarse, se levantó de su cama y trataba de huir a informar a sus compañeros, que por cierto ya habían llegado y se encontraban dormidos. Sin embargo con sus poderes, Rage le cerró la puerta de salida, y lo intimidaba. Él sabía que Raven estaba en problemas, pero estaba muy débil para tratar de defenderse…

-¡Mereces morir, Chico Bestia!- La chica le lanzó una amenaza.

-¡No! Sé que tú no eres Raven. ¡Déjala salir!- El uniforme del chico estaba empapado de sangre, algunas heridas en sus brazos se volvieron a reabrir.

-No puedes hacer nada. ¡Ahora yo la controlo y lo primero que haré es matarte!-

-Rage, no lo hagas. ¿Dime que te he hecho?-

-Maldito y ¿todavía lo preguntas? ¡Me has dicho bruja!- Rage empieza a amenazarlo. –¡Ahora lo vas a pagar con tu muerte!-

-Rage no, ¡Déjame ayudar!- El joven trataba de acercarse hacia ella.

-No necesito tu compasión, ahora ¡Muere Chico Bestia!-

Los tentáculos de la chica se estiraron y agarraron a Chico Bestia. Él intentaba sujetarse, pero estaba muy débil y como ella tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, lo atrajo hacia su mundo de perdición.

-¡Ahora sufrirás sus consecuencias!- El grito de Rage hizo que se despertaran el resto de los compañeros, ellos fueron a ver que estaba pasando, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada…

El chico escuchó una voz en su cabeza…

"Déjame ayudara, déjame salir"

-No…No lo haré- El joven trataba de sujetarse de algo.

"!Déjame salir, si no lo haces, correrás un gran peligro!"

-¿Q…Quien eres tú?-

"Soy la _Bestia_. Solo déjame salir, y ayudaré a Raven."

-¿Me prometes que no le harás daño?-

"No le haré daño. Lo prometo"

El chico empezó a agarrarse su cabeza. A Rage le importaba un comino de lo que él estaba haciendo, pero empezó a preocuparse cuando el chico verde empezó a crecer de tamaño, dientes afilados, ojos pálidos y una actitud amenazante. Chico Bestia se transformó en la Bestia.

Este se libero del agarre y se posiciono no para luchar, sino para tratar de controlarla.

-Creo que esto me divertirá- Rage sonrió malévolamente.

-Aaaaarrrrg- gruñó la bestia e intentó envestirla.

Rage lanzó su aura oscura hacia la bestia, cosas volaron y provocaron una tormenta; este no dudo en defenderse e esquivó esos ataques. Trató de abalanzarse hacia ella pero le era imposible, sin embargo, no se había rendido, y logró el objetivo.

-¡Aaarg, suéltame!- Ella trataba de zafarse del animal.

-Aaaaarwwrrr- las manos de la bestia estaban sujetando a los brazos de la chica.

Ella se tranquilizó y lo miró detenidamente a los ojos del animal. La bestia dejó liberar un brazo de su agarre. Rage acarició suavemente el rostro de la bestia, sin embargo, había sido un truco. Ella hizo un movimiento y lo mandó a volar hacia la pared. Ella con sus poderes agarró un cuchillo y lo lanzó hacia él. Este esquivó el ataque, pero el cuchillo chocó contra la pared, subió por el techo y se dirigió hacia ella.

Rage estaba asustada, cuando el cuchillo casi le atravesaba su pecho, la bestia se abalanzó hacia ella, protegiéndola y soportando el dolor del impacto, ya que el cuchillo estaba por su espalda. Ella se quedó sin palabras, parpadeó y se transformó en la misma Raven. Así mismo, la bestia se convirtió en Chico Bestia y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Ella trató de despertarlo, pero vio un chorro de sangre en la espalda del chico. Así que decidió tratarlo de curar con sus poderes, la herida fue cicatrizada, pero él estaba débil. Los titanes abrieron la puerta y vieron con miedo lo que había pasado. Cyborg sin dudarlo lo puso de nuevo en la camilla de la enfermería, dejándolo descansar. Sin importar el suceso, Raven les dijo a los Titanes que más tarde los explicaba todo e insistió en que fueran a descansar. Ellos salieron de su habitación, dejando a Raven acostarse al lado de chico Bestia y dormir, olvidando lo que había pasado, pero con mucho miedo y lágrimas. Él respondió con un abrazo fuertemente, y con pequeñas lágrimas.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? Dejenme reviews si sigo mal en algo. Mañana subiré el cuarto momento BBxRae. Nos vemos… :D**


	4. 4 momento:Primera cita

**Parte 4: Primera cita.**

**Hola:**

**Sé que de presentarme les importa poco, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y si tienen inconformidades, lo tomaré en cuenta. Discúlpenme si trato a los personajes muy OoC…**

_**No tengo derechos de los Teen titans…**_

7 momentos BBxRae

Por: CristianLoganBj11

4 momento: Primera cita.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Han pasado tres días desde que aquella discusión que por poco terminaba en tragedia. Tuvieron que soportar una discusión de su líder, Robin acerca del suceso entre la bestia y Rage. Por seguridad, prohibió el contacto entre ellos. Drásticamente, el líder encerró a Chico Bestia en una habitación protegida, poniendo un collar para impedir sus transformaciones, porque supuestamente le hizo daño a la hechicera. Durante esos tres días, la voz de Chico Bestia estaba desaparecida, sin discusiones ni bromas. Solo silencio.

Raven intentaba hablar con él, pero por esa orden, se le hizo difícil. Ella tenía tantas ganas de agradecerlo, que haría todo lo que sea por hablar con él, ya que era su único amigo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

En otro lado, Chico Bestia estaba en esa habitación, arrodillado y cansado. Tantos corrientazos sufrió por ese collar. Él sabía que no debía liberar a su yo oscuro, pero por proteger a Raven, lo hizo. Quería hacer algo, quería zafarse de ello y hacer algo que impresionara a la hechicera, pues ella fue la única que creyó lo que había sucedido. Entonces recordó que tenía unas reservaciones a un elegante restaurant ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, la idea ra invitarla a salir como muestra de mucho agradecimiento por que lo había defendido. Entonces, trató de liberarse, por el collar hizo de las suyas.

"Si tan solo me librara de ese collar, tendría la oportunidad de invitar a Raven. Ojalá termine este calvario."

Raven trató de abrir esa puerta con sus poderes, pero estaba sobreprotegido. Ella quería hablar con el, decir que él la había protegido, así que entonces ideo algo: Hablar con Cyborg…

Ella se dirigió al living, donde se encontraba el chico de metal jugando videojuegos silenciosamente. Ella habló…

-¿Cyborg?-

-Oh, ¿que pasa Rae?- El hombre habla mientras desconecta los juegos.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-

-Lo que sea por mi hermana.-

-¿Puedes sacar a Chico Bestia?-

-Lo lamento, pero por órdenes de Robin, no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.-

-¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo? Sabes que es tu hermano-

-Lo sé, pero si lo hago, Robin me someterá a un duro entrenamiento.-

Cyborg se pone a pensar sobre los riesgos, pero como Raven era su hermanita, lo haría.

-Está bien. Lo sacaré de allí, pero no puedes hablar con él, todavía. Se nota que está débil.-

-Gracias- Raven responde con una leve sonrisa.

El hombre-metal camino hacia esa habitación, combino la clave y abrió la puerta. Se quedó en shock cuando vio al chico que se encontraba debilitado y electrocutado. De una, él quitó el collar y se lo llevó a su habitación.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ese mismo día, Cyborg tuvo que soportar los regaños de Robin por la libertad de Chico Bestia.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, todo se normalizó y se renovaron las relaciones cuando el líder avisó que él se encontraba bien, inclusive, dijo que él tenía derecho de hablar con Raven. Todo era normal. Bueno, casi normal.

Chico Bestia se encontraba en las rocas de las playas de Jump City, observando el cielo gris. El viento ondeaba a su contra y lanzó una piedra al agua. No muy ljejos de allí, se encontraba Raven. Ella sintió que el chico se sentía culpable de algo que ni siquiera pasó.

Se acercó al chico y habló con él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta Raven mientras lo ve.

-Muy bien, reflexionando acerca de lo que sucedió.- Chico Bestia suspira de frustración. Raven se da cuenta.

-¿Dime que tienes? Sé que no estás bien.- Raven se sienta al lado del chico.

El joven vuelve a suspirar y responde…

-Presiento que te hice daño, sé que la bestia te atacó. No sé qué pasó, solo pude recordar que estuve en la enfermería y de allí, me llevaron a una celda especial, y me colocaron un collar. Si te hice daño, lo lamento.-

-no me has hecho daño.- Raven toca el hombro del chico. Él se voltea a verla. –Sé que la bestia me defendió nuevamente, lastimosamente mi demonio interno también se escapó y te amenazó de matarte. Sin embargo, la defendiste, demostrando tu valentía. Soy yo la que debo disculparte por eso.-

-No, enserio lo siento por hacerte daño. También te pido disculpas por esa discusión. Sé que no debí hablar contigo de esa manera.- Bestita replica mientras ve el mar.

-No te disculpes.- Y Raven abraza fuertemente al joven. –Gracias por defenderme cuando más te necesité.-

-Gracias de nuevo por hacerme sentirme mejor.- Chico Bestia se separa del abrazo y dice… -Sabes, quiero compensarte si hoy en la noche…tal vez tu y yo… ya sabes, hacer algo… juntos, pero como amigos…-

¿Quieres decir una cita?- Raven arquéa una ceja en señal de duda.

-Eejeem- El chico estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo de responder a esa pregunta. Solo dijo… -S..sí.-

Raven se quedó pensando si ir a esa cita o negarlo. Sus emociones imploraban que fuera con él.

-Está bien si dices que no. Si quieres…-

-Es una cita- Raven dijo con una voz dulce y una pequeña sonrisa. Algo se agrietó, pero no era grave.

-¿En…enserio?-

La empática solo asintió, y sonreía. Entonces el chico replica…

-Te veré a las 8:00 P.M.-

-Lo mismo digo.- Raven monótonamente le responde.

Regresan a la torre, y van hacia sus habitaciones, el chico salta de alegría, porque finalmente Raven dijo que sí. Mientras ella estaba sonriendo, algunas cosas volaron, pero no era grave. Ya era de noche y Chico Bestia, con su traje negro de Smoking, y en la manto tenia los boletos de reservación. Golpeó a la habitación de Raven.

-¿Raven, estás ahí?-

Raven salió de su habitación, con un vestido azul oscuro, (**Nota: No me miren, no se nada de moda. Lo único que sé es de futbol**)… En fin, Chico Bestia se quedó sin habla y dijo…

-Te ves hermosa- Chico Bestia habla sonrojado.

-Gracias- Raven se sonroja.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Raven solo asintió y agarró el brazo de bestita. Caminaron hasta el garaje, en donde un auto negro estilo Audi R8 GT Spyder. El joven abrió la puerta del copiloto como caballero y dejó entrar a Raven. Ella solo sonreía ante la acción. Él se subió al automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia el restaurant.

Esa noche, iba a ser inolvidable…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero opiniones o sugerencias si se quedaron confundidos. Los veré mañana con el próximo momento… :D**


	5. 5 momento: Primer beso

**5 momento: Primer beso.**

**Hola:**

**Aquí está el quinto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Perdonenme si trato muy OoC a los personajes.**

_**Ps: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. Pertenecen a DC Comics...**_

7 momentos BBxRae

Por: CristianLoganBj11

5momento: Primer beso...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Chico Bestia conducía en el automóvil, ansioso de disfrutar de esa cita. Raven presentía lo mismo, por lo cual, un cosquilleo en su estómago, provocó un sonrojo cuando vio a su acompañante. El viaje fue largo, pero agradable.

Llegaron al restauran, bestita salió rápido de su carro y abrió la puerta del copiloto, saliendo una hermosa Raven, que era causa de envidia de muchas chicas. Ella agarró la mano del chico verde, mientras él entregó las llaves al mesero, para estacionar el auto. Como eran titanes, tenían mucho respeto por parte de los propietarios, entregó las reservaciones y un empleado los llevó a una mesa especial, ubicado a centro del lugar. De nuevo caballerosamente, Chico Bestia arrastró la silla hacia atrás, para que Raven se sentara. Ante el evidente gesto, las mejillas de la chica estaban rojitas y calientes…

-Gracias- Con esa simple palabra, bestita sonrió.

-Pide lo que quieras, yo lo pagaré.-

-No te preocupes yo…- Raven se preocupaba.

-Sshhh, solo disfruta de esta cita, así que pide lo que quieras.- El chico sonrió ante ese gesto.

Raven había pedido una orden de te de hierbas con waffles. No era esa clase de chicas que era muy selectiva. Él se conformó con una ensalada común. Uno de los meseros dejó una champaña y dos copas. Ellos se quedaron en silencio, pero bestita sirvió la copa y se lo dio a Raven. Él hizo así mismo y comenzaron a disfrutar.

Más tarde, la cena había llegado. Raven disfrutó de su te con galletas, mientras él la ensalada con queso de soja. Disfrutaron de muchas cosas, comida, música, diversión y lo más importante, la compañía.

Después de una hora en el restaurante, los dos titanes salieron del restaurante, el mesero regresó el automóvil y le entregó las llaves a Chico Bestia, lo cual subió primero a Raven y luego él. Entonces caminaron lejos de la ciudad…

-Chico Bestia, ¿a donde me llevas?- Con su voz monótona, Raven pregunta.

-A un lugar léjos de la ciudad.-

-Enserio, ¿A dónde me llevas exactamente?.-

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas…- y El chico sonríe mientras conduce.

El viaje hacia ese lugar desconocido, era silencioso. La oscuridad de la noche, con una tenue luz de la luna, era el ambiente en que vivía. Estaba lejos de todo, solo el sonido de los grillos los acompañaba…

Finalmente, llegaron al lago, ubicado a 10Km de la ciudad. Tanto Raven como Bestita se quedaron maravillados por la belleza de la naturaleza en medio de la noche. Bestita estacionó el coche cerca de ese lago, mientras caballerosamente volvió a bajar a Raven del automóvil. Ella sintió un temblor de frío, Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de eso, lo cual se quitó su saco y lo envolvió en los hombros de la hechicera.

-Espero que mi saco te cubra del frío- Chico Bestia finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Gr...Gracias- Raven se sonroja claramente. -Que bonito lugar-

-Si, me gusta estar aquí desde la primera vez que vine a esta ciudad.- Chico Bestia se nostalgia, pero vuelve a sonreír -Vamos hacia la orilla-

Antes de irse, Bestita agarra una cobija, y junto a Raven, caminan hacia la orilla de la laguna. Un roble grande estaba en el centro de esa orilla. Caminaron y finalmente, se relataron en el árbol. Miraron la noche y la luna, el sonido de la naturaleza tranquilizaba la mente.

-¿Chico Bestia?- Raven mira las estrellas. -Este lugar es hermoso-

-Lo se, pero hay algo más hermoso que eso.- Bestita observa el lago.

-¿Que o quien?-

-Tú- esa respuesta hizo que las mejillas de la empática se calentar.

De nuevo, solo el sonido de la naturaleza se hizo eco, por alguna razón, esa noche cambiaría todo. Después de una media hora...

-¿Raven?-

-Qué?- con voz monótona, Rae dice.

-Mira al cielo.-

-Chico Bestia, solo veo est...- su voz interrumpió cuando vio algo que la dejó fascinada: una lluvia de estrellas.

Muchas estrellas se robaron la atención de los chicos, era un espectáculo único, se quedaron maravillados por el momento, que Bestita se levanto y corrió hacia el lago, mojando sus zapatos, pero no le importaba, levanto sus brazos hacia los lados, contemplando el maravilloso paisaje. Raven le siguió el juego y camino a ver esas estrellas. Nunca había visto nada como eso, incluso ni en Azarath, totalmente se quedó maravillada y por primera vez sonrió. Increíblemente, nada exploto, solo algunas grietas leves.

Chico Bestia cerró sus ojos, la hechicera hizo lo mismo.

-Raven, pide un deseo-

Raven se dejó llevar de la emoción y en su mente decía...

_"Desearía que Chico Bestia me amara, he tenido sentimientos fuertes hacia el y también sentir por primera vez, esos labios juntándose con los míos..."_

Bestita también deseó en su mente...

_"Desearía confesar a Raven lo mucho que la amo, sentir esa conexión entre mis labios y las de ella. Ojalá se hiciera real..."_

Sin darse cuenta, la mano derecha de Chico Bestia se entrelazó con la mano izquierda de Raven, emocionado y sin darse cuenta...

-¿Ya pediste tu deseo?-

-Si- Raven miraba la lluvia, sentía su mano tocar con la de Chico Bestia.

Ellos se voltean de frente y se ven muy sonrojados. Se acercan lentamente, hasta que por fin, sus deseos se cumplen: Comenzaron a besarse por primera vez. Sintieron muchas cosas, para ellos, el tiempo se detuvo, sus corazones dieron un vuelco de felicidad, los brazos del chico envolvieron. La cintura de Raven para que ese beso fuera apasionado. Las manos de Raven tocaron el pecho del joven sintiendo calor. Ese beso que disfrutaban parecía que no tenia fin, pero el oxígeno intervino y se notaron los sonrojos...

-Te amo Raven-

-Te amo Gar.-

Ellos volvieron a besarse, la lluvia de estrellas era testigo de de gran suceso. Luego de eso, regresaron a la Torre, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Raven, los dos comparten un último beso y dices.

-Hasta mañana Rae.- El chico iba a irse, pero Raven lo detiene.

-Chico Bestia, no quiero estar sola.- Ella implora para que él se quede.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a descansar?-

Raven asintió y agarró la mano de Gar mientras caminaron hacia la cama. Allí, se acostaron, y antes de dormir...

-¿Cuando despierte, estarás aquí conmigo?-

-Siempre estaré aquí sime necesitas.- Chico Bestia comparte un último beso -Te amo Rachel...-

-Te amo,Garfield.-

Ellos duermen con una gran felicidad. Por fin demostraron su amor, que finalmente era correspondido. A partir de esa noche, todo cambiaría...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, especialmente a Nair18. Espero opiniones o sugerencias. Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente momento BBxRae...: D**


	6. 6 momento: Perseverancia

**5 momento: Perseverancia**

**Hola de nuevo:**

**Lamento muy sinceramente subirlo muy tarde. Ayer tuve muchos inconvenientes con mi estudio, pero finalmente logré terminar este capítulo. Así que disfruten, más que todo a Nair18.**

**Ps 1: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a DC Comics.**

**Ps 2: En los diálogos puse guiones grandes para no confundir. Gracias a Sonatika por mencionarlo…**

7 momentos BBxRae

Por: CristianLoganBj11

6 momento: Perseverancia.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Han pasado más de cuatro meses desde que Chico Bestia y Raven habían confesado su amor. Se había confirmado que ellos ya eran una pareja, el resto de los Titanes habían aceptado la relación, pero fue muy difícil convencer a Robin en aceptarlo. En aquellos días, el líder habló acerca de los riesgos y peligros sobre vivir en una relación amorosa, ya que tenía una desconfianza hacia Chico Bestia desde que liberó a la Bestia por segunda vez y tenía esa duda sobre si lastimó a la hechicera. Sin embargo, fue ella que dijo que afrontarían los riesgos de la relación, y si llegaba a circunstancias extremas, se separaban de los titanes.

Robin, con miedo de perderlos, aprobó la relación y se dio cuenta que no era tan malo como parece.

Una noche, Chico Bestia miraba la noche, mientras el frío viento golpeaba su cara. Sí, aun era menor, pero tenía un sueño que siempre deseó: Cuando fuera mayor, quería tener una familia, compartir con sus hijos, disfrutar de la paz y la felicidad. Y no había mejor persona que compartir su sueño que con Raven. Sí, quería que Raven fuera su esposa y pasar el resto de su vida queriéndola como debía ser. Tenía tantos deseos de ser solo suya, que había pensado comprometerse lo más antes.

Él regresó a su cuarto y se encontraba Raven, un poco angustiada…

—¿Donde estabas?— Raven estaba muy preocupada, pues pensaba que el joven estaba deprimido.

—No te preocupes, solo tomé un poco de aire— Bestita se sentó en la cama, al lado de Raven y le da un beso en la frente.

—Sabes que me preocupo por ti. No sabes por lo que tuvimos que pasar—

—Lo sé Rae— Bestita se acuesta en la cama. Raven se acurruca en su pecho. —Te prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado. Lo prometo.—

—Te amo, Garfield— Chico Bestia besa la cabeza de Raven.

—Te amo también, Rae—

Los dos duermen juntos. Chiico Bestia ve el techo, tenía mucha ansiedad en que su sueño de comprometerse se hiciera real, y el día siguiente estaba por confirmar…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Amaneció, el primero despertarse fue bestita. Suavemente dejó sola a Raven y caminó hacia la habitación de Cyborg. Él le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a comprar un anillo de compromiso. El hombre-metal brincó de alegría, ya que su mejor amigo, se casaría con su hermana. Caminaron a comprar el anillo al centro comercial de la ciudad, estaban tan emocionados que no podían esperar…

En otro lado, Raven se despertó y al no ver a su novio, se puso a buscarlo, pues ella no quería vivir otra difícil experiencia; Trató de buscarlo en todos lados, inclusive en la sala, en donde se encontraban Robin y Starfire…

—¿Alguien ha visto a Chico Bestia?— Raven pregunta con angustia.

—Amiga Raven, creo que he visto a nuestro amigo Chico Bestia salir de esta habitación con nuestro amigo Cyborg desde hace mucho tiempo— Con alegría Starfire le responde.

—No te preocupes, ellos están bien.— Robin terminó.

Raven se tranquiliza, porque pensaba que él chico trataba de matarse de nuevo; sin embargo, cuando mencionó a Cyborg en ello, todo estaba bien.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

En el centro comercial, Bestita buscaba algo con que sorprender a Raven. Ese algo era un anillo de compromiso y se quedó sin habla cuando miró un anillo con una rosa de zafiro de color violeta. Miró el precio, y lastimosamente no tenía mucho. Ese anillo costaba cerca e $800 Dólares.

—¡Aaahhh, que mal!— Chico Bestia renegaba.

—¿Que tienes hombre?— Cyborg trata de reconfortarlo.

—Quiero ese anillo, pero cuesta más de $800 dólares.—

—¿Y?—

—Tengo $750 Dólares, pensaba que eso costaba.— Bestita se pone sus manos a su rostro.

—Amigo, porque insistes en comprar eso?— Cyborg lo ve confundido.

—Bueno, Quiero ser algo más que un novio para Raven. Lo que quiero decir, es que quiero comprometerme con ella, para luego casarme con ella.—

—Debiste haberlo dicho— Cyborg lo ve con una sonrisa y entrega $50 Dólares al chico. —Toma, espero que con esto te alcance.—

—Cyborg, ¿Por qué?— Chico Bestia trata de rechazar el dinero.

—Porque tú lo mereces. Mereces hacerla feliz a Raven y si un anillo es suficiente, mejor.—

—Gracias amigo— Bestita agarra el dinero y abraza a Cyborg.

—Por nada hermano—

Bestita corre como loco a comprar ese anillo, junto a Cyborg, regresaron a la torre y un suceso estaba por confirmar…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

El atardecer se adornaba con un cielo entre naranja y azul. Chico Bestia se encontraba en la azotea, observando ese acontecimiento. Tenía el anillo de compromiso guardado en una cajita negra en uno de sus bolsillos. Presiente que Raven se acerca por lo cual, ya era la hora de declarar.

—Veo que estás aquí— Bestita había sin voltearse.

—Vaya, que empático— Rae suelta una suave risita. Chico Bestia se voltea.

—¿Siempre adoro los atardeceres?— Bestita se acerca hacia Raven.—¿Sabes por qué?—

—¿Por qué?— Sarcásticamente Raven pregunta.

—Porque tu belleza es parte de ese lindo momento.— Bestita besa a Raven y ella se sonroja. Lastimosamente, ella no tenía puesta su capa, hecho que el cambiaformas se dio cuenta.

—¿Hey, puedo hablar contigo de algo?— Nerviosamente bestita habló…

—¿Sobre qué?—

Gar estaba nervioso, pues en esos asuntos, le era muy difícil hablarle. Sin entrar pánico, dialogó detenidamente…

—Raven, sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?—

—Sí— Raven gime un poco. —¿Por qué?—

—Bueno, solo quería decirte que eres una bella chica, eres el mejor regalo que mi vida me dio, tu eres mi media naranja, me ayudaste en los problemas difíciles que tuve que afrontar, tu voz es música para mis oídos, tocarte me invade hacia un mundo de fantasía. En fin, lo que en realidad trato de decir es que quiero hacerte un chico que te haga feliz, pero quiero algo más que ser un simple novio…— Bestita se arrodilla frente a ella y saca su anillo —Rachel Raven Roth, ¿sería un chico afortunado si te casarías conmigo?—

La chica de cabellos violetas tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y lágrimas de felicidad inundaron por sus ojos. Unas palabras lo confirmarían:

—Garfield Mark Logan, sí acepto casarme contigo—

Chico Bestia no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sus ojos se iluminaron con una gran felicidad. Raven extendió su mano y sin dudarlo, Gar le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la hechicera. Se levantó y la abrazó, donde la besó apasionadamente; ella no se opuso y profundizó el beso de una manera romántica. Sin embargo tenían que esperar que aun fueran mayores de edad para que por fin pudieran casarse sin embargo, podían esperar sin ningún problema. El sueño de Garfield cada vez tomaba forma…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. En unas horas, subiré el último capítulo de este gran reto. Gracias por leer y si tienen dudas o sugerencias, comenten. Nos vemos…**


	7. 7 momento: Boda

Momento 7: boda

**Hola hola:**

**Este fic llegó a su final. Lamento subirlo muy tarde, tenia que hacer cosas del estudio, que no pude terminarlo. Ojalá este capitulo les haya valido la pena la espera.**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten de este ultimo cap de esta historia...**

_**Ps: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. Pertenecen a DC Cómics.**_

7 momentos BBxRae

Por: CristianLoganBj11

7 momento: Boda...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Han pasado cerca de un año y medio, para que Raven y Garfield ya fueran mayores de edad. Raven ya tenía 18 años, mientras Garfield recién los cumplió, pasando dos meses después.

Últimamente, junto con Starfire y Cyborg, aunque no lo crean, planeó lo que posiblemente era su boda con Raven, y dijo que no iba a ser tradicional, como casarse en una iglesia con smoking. Noo, para nada. Él planeó que se casarían en la azotea de la torre, en el atardecer del día, con trajes sueltos, sencillos y blancos.

Los chicos aceptaron la idea y se estaban preparando para que esa boda fuera muy inolvidable; Un día antes de realizar la ese gran momento, Chico Bestia salía al centro comercial con Cyborg y Nigthwing (Robin cambió de nombre) a comprar sus prendas de vestir, mientras Starfire y Bumble Bee acompañaron a Raven.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

En el centro comercial, los jovenes fueron a una tienda de ropa estilo playero, en donde compraron las piezas dependiendo del ambiente. Mientras compraban los trajes, Cyborg se acercó:

—¿Qué tienes amigito?—

—Estoy muy ansioso, no puedo esperar a casarme con Raven.— Bestita habló con nerviosismo.

—¿Pero por qué estás nervioso?

—Amigo, ¿Y que pasaría si Rae me rechaza?

—Chico Bestia, no seas un aguafiestas. Raven te quiere mucho, y no vas a desperdiciar tu gran oportunidad de tenerla para siempre. Solo no dudes y sí, ella te aceptará.

—¿Puedes ser mi padrino de boda?— Chico Bestia estaba muy nervioso.

—¡Claro que sí! No hay problema- Cyborg le movió locamente el cabello a bestita.

—Gracias viejo— Bestita abraza a su hermano mayor.

Los chicos siguieron comprando el traje, pues no se demoraron en salir.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Del otro lado, Starfire escogía al azar el vestido que se pondría Raven para la boda.

—Oh, este vestido está bonito— Star miró un vestido negro con cuernos, que era de Maléfica. —Póntelo, ¿Sii?.

—Star, Raven se vestirá de blanco para la boda— Abeja trataba de explicar —No es una fiesta de disfraces.

—Star, aun así, que bueno que vengas— Abeja puso una mano en la espalda de la chica alienígena.

—Solo escogeré un vestido normal, no con tanto adorno.— Raven dijo en su voz monótona.

—Y que tal ese— Abeja señaló un vestido de boda estilo playero. —se te vería muy bonito.

—Si si si— Starfire salta de alegría. —Ese vestido le quedaría muy bonito en nuestra amiga Raven.

—Está bien, llevaré ese vestido.— Raven sonríe. Abeja se aleja a comprar su traje, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

—Amiga Raven, no puedo creer que hoy sea el día en que te unas sentimentalmente con mi amigo Chico Bestia— Starfire sonríe y abraza suavemente a Raven.

—Ni yo puedo creer que Gar se pasara los últimos días planeando nuestra boda. Creí que no le interesaba.

—Si estaba interesado en realizar lo que se conoce en mi planeta como Storglakbc—

— Bueno...— Raven se cuestiona acerca de esa palabra. —Gracias por acompañarme a comprar mi vestido de boda.

—Lo que sea para que mi amiga esté feliz.— Star brinca de emoción. —¿Podria ser lo que se llama mi planeta en una marthabloak o como dijo mi novio Robin, en su madrina de boda?

—Si Starfire.

—Oh, estoy muy feliz por escuchar esa noticia. Gracias.

Starfire y Raven comparten el abrazo, Abeja se acercó y también se sintió feliz. Regresaron de nuevo a la Torre, estaban planeando sobre como iba a ser el ambiente de boda. Ese día iba a ser importante.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Al día siguiente, era el gran momento, todos se encontraban preparados para vivir la boda del momento. Fue de manera privada, es decir nada de periodistas o paparazzis. Todos los titanes y algunos héroes como Batman, y Superman, también se encontraban allí;

En el cuarto de Raven, ella se encontraba preparandose para salir junto a su madre, Arella. Su madre realizo un gran peinado hacia su hija, se veia totalmente hermosa. La hechicera agarro el brazo de su madre y se preparaban para salir hasta llegar al altar. Mientras Bestita estaba solo, su madre adoptiva Elasty Girl, no podía asistir a esa boda, tenia tantas ganas de ir, pero estaba en una misión peligrosa. En su lugar, se encontraba Cyborg para acompañarlo a salir a ese altar. Caminaron y fueron los primeros en estar allí, junto al sacerdote.

La brisa del agua y el sol brillando, era el significado de una boda sin precedentes. Mientras los asistentes, que tambien llevaba trajes blancos estilo playero, ven a la novia Raven que había sido acompañada con Arella, ella se separó para irse con Starfire. La madre estaba feliz por eso, que vio a Garfield como si fuera parte de su familia. La canción de boda, con violines y arpas, comenzó a sonar; Starfire se separa de Raven, para estar junto a Nigthwing en los asientos principales. La pareja que se iba a casar,se miraron amorosamente y estaban por escuchar las palabras del sacerdote.

**Nota: Aquí me adelanto un ratote, hasta llegar al momento culminante...**

La pareja se ve de frente, unen sus manos derechas y dicen:

—Yo, Garfield Logan te quiero a ti Raven Roth, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. — y coloca el anillo en el dedo anular de la joven.

—Yo, Raven Roth, te quiero a ti Garfield Logan, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.— Y ella hace lo mismo.

—Muy bien, los declaro marido y mujer— El sacerdote dice y ve a Gar...—Puedes besar a la novia.

El Chico Bestia agarra a Raven y comparte el primer beso de esposos. Ella responde ese beso con ternura y pasión, lo cual ya se llamaría Raven Logan. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y fue una boda totalmente bonita. Lo que pasó después, estaría para siempre...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Han pasado nueve meses desde que Gar y Rae se casaron, por lo cual se encontraban en el hospital viendo a sus dos hijos que habían nacido días después. Eran muy hermosos, totalmente tanto el joven como Raven, lloraron por que ellos representaban la formacion de una gran familia, la familia Logan. El par de esposos estaban muy felices e iban a seguir adelante con ese gran reto como padres. El sueño de Gar, finalmente se había cumplido.

**Fin...**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado este fic. De nuevo, gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No se preocupen, actualizare el resto de mis fics normalmente. Así que estén pendientes.**

**De nuevo, gracias sinceras por hacer que este fic les gustara. Nos vemos con algún fic actualizando...**

**Atentamente su amigo...**

**CristianLoganBj11**


	8. Aviso importante

Aviso importante:

En cuestión de horas, subiré el verdadero fic de la semana BBxRae 2015; El anterior que he realizado, tiene que ver con la semana que ocurrió en el mes de Enero del 2014; Esta vez, serán historias al azar, pero de acuerdo con los criterios que fueron implantados en Tumblr. Así que estén atentos, por que serán interesantes las historias que tienen que ver con la pareja opuesta: Chico Bestia y Raven.

Así que estén pendientes.

CristianLoganBj11


End file.
